YOU ARE CRIMINAL
by Lena Hale Black
Summary: -Vale primo..no vaya a ser que se te reviente la vena que tienes en la frente.-Dijo lo más seria que pudo pero sin poder borrar rastro de burla en su voz.Saca un papel del bolsillo de su capa,lo abre y saca una pluma verde.-Firma,perro. Para:TENCHI.


**PAIRING:** Sirius- Bella.

**DISCLAIMER:** Los personajes le pertenecen a JK ROWLING, LA TRAMA ES MIA.

**NOTA:** Well... BSister aquí 3/6. Cuando sea 5/6 podre decir casi termino. XD

**NOTA 2:** Es incesto si no agrada, no leer.

* * *

**YOU ARE… CRIMINAL.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Hum. (Suspiro.) No tengo que mirarme en un espejo o pensar mucho para saber cuál es mi apariencia por fuera... bah. (Suspiro, otra vez.) Mi brazo izquierdo sosteniendo mi barbilla y mi mano derecha tamborileando el escritorio. Se que mi melena de risos negra esta impecable… claro a su estilo pero lo está. Que mi cara demuestra aburrimiento pero aun así está limpia de cualquier basura por decirlo de alguna forma. Soy atractiva... oh sí. Se supone que de gracias por eso… pero nah, en fin soy Bellatrix Black, así que no me interesa, ni debo dar gracias. O eso es lo que me enseñaron mis nobles padres.

Volteo los ojos. Tal vez por este último irónico pensamiento o porque simplemente la clase este aburrida. Y para colmo no tengo a Lucius para hablar o inclusive Severus para molestar. No, como creen. Tengo a "mi querido" -entiéndase el sarcasmo- de mi primito al lado mío, ya que nos sentaron en la misma mesa. Imbécil de Slughorn, pero un imbécil con suerte. ¿Por qué? Bueno: ¿A que no adivinan quién? El patán de Sirius Black. Pobre de la tía que tiene que soportarlo en vacaciones. Aunque pensándolo bien la pasa mejor que yo, ya que vacaciones es menos tiempo que el resto del año en clases. Como sea no estoy segura del tiempo. La aritmética nunca fue mi fuerte, prefiero las artes oscuras, esa si es una materia para las personas como yo, que son pocas déjenme comentarles.

-Tsk… para de hacer eso con los dedos, Bellatrix.-Comento…, no, demando mi primito con tono de enfado.

-¿Qué cosa?-Le pregunte inocentemente burlándome de él, aun tamborileando los dedos en la mesa. Jaj.

-No te hagas la estúpida… ahora. Sabes a qué me refiero. Deja el maldito ruido.-Contesto mirándome con sus ojos grises. Que en lo absoluto no me sorprendían porque eran iguales a los de toda la familia. Aunque a decir verdad los de el con las emociones sacaban destellos, y ahora estaban sólidos como el metal. Ay… pero que pensamientos más cursis Bella. Concéntrate… en joderle la paciencia.

-Hum, de acuerdo.-Le dije sonriéndome de manera coqueta. Jaja, a ver. Lo vi rodar los ojos, más resoplar con impaciencia. Esperare dos minutos… para mover la pierna. Creo que uno. Ya que… me estoy aburriendo, mejor ahora.

-¡Bella! Maldita-ceas estate quieta que no vez que estas sacándome de quicio.

-Ay pero que sensible eres primito. ¿También eres sensible para otras cosas?-Me burle, pero luego cuando le pregunte sobre la sensibilidad me mordí el labio a propósito y mire su "miembro". Este me puso mala cara y murmullo palabras soeces por lo bajo. Jajá… ay Salazar que satisfactorio es molestar a la "familia". Deje de mover la pierna y empecé suspira como tonta. ¿Y ahora Sirius?

-¿Es enserio?-Pregunto este girando su cabeza en mi dirección.-Es enserio.-Dijo de nuevo más para el que para mí. Un suspiro de parte de el.- De acuerdo… espera a que salgamos de la clase. ¿De acuerdo Bella?-Ni si quiera fue una pregunta de parte de él. Si me… entienden.

-De acuerdo Black… me gustan los hombres que creen… mandar.

-Estás consciente que tenemos el mismo apellido, más aun la misma sangre. ¿Verdad?

-Estas consiente de que tía y tío tienen el mismo apellido y más aún la misma sangre. Jajá, relájate solo es un regalo para ti y una batalla ganada… por mí.

-¿Regalo? ¿Y a mí que me importa besarte a ti?-Me pregunto este con una ceja alzada, pero algo divertido.

-Jaj, tampoco te las eches tanto… porque mira que conmigo no funciono.

-Hah. El sentimiento es mutuo, si me entiendes… sin embargo por una ironía de la maldita vida, ahora te tengo que ayudar.

-Jaj. ¿Tu ayudarme? Eso lo dudo. ¿Crees que no lo sé? Lo haces por cuidar tu reputación de mujeriego.-Este chasqueo con la lengua.

-Hum… cierto. Y tú por cuidar tu reputación de… facilona.

-Óyeme… imbécil. No soy una facilona. Lo hago por una apuesta… simplemente no puedo permitir que arruinen mi reputación… por no aceptar una apuesta. Ya sabes… como son las cosas en la casa de Slytherin. O… perdona no lo sabes., porque no lo eres. Jaj. Probablemente ni si quiera eres lo suficiente bueno en _ello_. Hum.

-Tienes razón… no soy una serpiente y doy gracias a Merlín por eso…jaj. Sobre la apuesta me hago una idea… querida. Y si no soy lo suficientemente bueno... ¿qué hago en la lista de los "más buenos" de Hogwarts? Eh.

-Mira Sirius Black me…-

-¡BLACK Y BLACK! HUMP. Largo de mi clase… ya me canse de esperar a que se callen.-Grito el idiota de Slughorn… esperen no tan idiota después de todo.

-Si como diga 'Profesor', movámonos perro pulgoso.

-Como digas loca desquiciada.

-Ignorare eso… iremos al lago. Ahí no hay gente a esta hora, así que andando perrito.

-Y eso que ibas a ignorarlo.

-Y lo hice… a _mi _manera.

.

.

.

(Ya… prácticamente en el lago.)

-Dale… Black.

-No lo gastes… bastante tengo con que lo uses tú también. Es más gástalo así me lo quitó de encima. Hah.

-¿Qué? Ahora quieres ser un Potter o un Lupin. Uff me lo imagino… Sirius Potter, Sirius Lupin. Nah. Lo tengo Sirius De Pettigrew… qué asco… primito.

-¡Malditas… apuestas! BELLATRIX CIERRA LA PUTA BOCA.

Ella se detuvo, lo miro y alzo una ceja. Sí que se pasa en _grande_ con él. Haha.

-Vale primo… no vaya a ser que se te reviente la vena que tienes en la frente.-Dijo lo más seria que pudo pero sin poder borrar rastro de burla en su voz. Saca un papel del bolsillo de su capa que esta cuidadosamente doblado, lo abre y saca una pluma verde de su mochila.- Firma.

-No… con todo lo que has fastidiado en el día de hoy… pffs… firma tu primero _mi _papel.

Ella no se iba a poner terca a estas… si no saldría perdiendo. Así que le firma. Este mira la firma, dobla el papel y lo guarda en su mochila.

Sin más se acerca a ella la toma del cuello le planta un beso. En eso consistía la apuesta después de todo, un beso, un maldito beso. Uno que desataría pensamientos luego. ¿Hum? Pero nadie lleva la cuenta y en vez de ser como máximo dos besos. Uno él y uno ella. Son más. No tiernos y llenos de dulzura, por si las dudas.

Besos que más bien parecen mordidas… mordidas llenas de pasión que están llenas de meses de indiferencia y peleas.

Y todavía siguen. Ella lo besa. El la _muerde. _Ella suspira. El gruñe. Ella es dominante. Él no se deja… del todo. Finalizando con algo de afecto honesto y algo cercano un beso… con 'encanto'. Aunque ni lo noten. Falta el aire…, se separa.

Se miran, no dicen nada. ¿No pueden? Ella le da el papel y la pluma que antes estaba bien doblado, ahora está estrujado.

El firma el papel, se lo entrega y se va. Ni si quiera un adiós. ¿O sí?

.

.

.

Ella sin percatarse del tiempo que ha pasado (porque han pasado varios minutos en el que ella a estado parada ahí, al lado del lago) despierta de su no santas reflexiones y mira el papel en este… está la… firma.

_FIRMA__: _DE EL PERRO PULGOSO.

-¡BLAAAAAAAAACK!-No creo que haya que aclarar quien grito eso. ¿O sí?

¿Si al final había salido perdiendo? Aunque no estaba muy segura de eso. ¡Si es que el maldito besa! PERO A LO QUE ME REFIERO ES… que esa firma no valdría. Maldito perro… solo yo podría identificar esa firma. ¿Quién más, si no? Ahora tendría que encontrar la manera de que el imbécil… le firmara de nuevo el papel.

¡Me lleva el demonio! Que nadie se cruce conmigo… porque juro que lo mato. No, no, no… Bella… recuerda Azcaban. Bueno si había que verle algo positivo al asunto… Black tendría que firmarle si o si… y eso tendría consecuencias ósea venganza o castigo… aunque no sea del que la gente entienda… exactamente.

"Estas salvado de que seas un jodon besando… Sirius." Fue su último pensamiento coherente… antes de empezar buscarlo por todo el castillo.

**.**

**.**

**.**

* * *

**Y...**


End file.
